The UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center has designed a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in lung cancer. This multi-disciplinary, translational research program addresses critical questions in a broad based research effort to enhance our understanding of lung cancer biology and develop more effective methods for the prevention diagnosis, and treatment of lung cancer. The UCLA Lung Cancer SPORE is led by experienced lung cancer researchers who have organized investigative teams to develop highly interactive research programs with a strong translational focus. These scientific programs will focus on: 1) Tumor Susceptibility, Genetic Mutations, and Risk of Lung Cancer; 2) A Combined CT-PET Approach to Optimize in vivo Lung Nodule Characterization; 3) Neuropeptide Signaling Antagonists for SCLC Therapy; 4) Genetic Immunotherapy for Lung Cancer; and 5) Chemokine Regulation of Angiogenesis in Lung Cancer. The translational focus of this research will be maintained in each scientific section by teams of both basic and applied investigators. A Developmental Research Program will award 3-5 new grants each years for highly innovative translational research. The selection and progress of these developmental programs will be monitored by the Developmental Programs and Executive Committees, as well as the Internal and External Advisory Boards. A Lung Cancer SPORE Career Development Program designed for both fellows and faculty will be implemented for the career development of translational lung cancer investigators. To promote the strong translational research emphasis we have instituted a Clinical Trials Core that will be responsible for initiating clinical trials that are based on the pre-clinical investigations in each of the laboratories. Additional cores for pathology, informatics and administration will serve to support all of the research programs within the SPORE. In addition to research based at UCLA, our Lung Cancer SPORE Program is designed to foster collaborative interactions regionally and nationally. Accordingly, we have selected an external advisory board comprised of cancer center directions within our region as well as nationally recognized translational lung cancer researchers. In collaboration with the Lung Cancer SPORE leadership, the Internal and External Advisory Boards will continually assess the progress of all aspects of the program. The UCLA Lung Cancer SPORE is designed for maximum flexibility so that resources can be focused on the most promising investigations with the greatest translational potential. The UCLA Lung Cancer SPORE constitutes a highly collaborative, multi-disciplinary translational research program designed to make a significant impact on lung cancer.